Dreams
by sasukoi
Summary: Sometimes dreams is the only place where you can get what you want the most. Sequel posted
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first Detective Conan/Case Closed story. Please notify me if you spot any spelling or grammar errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own this series.

Dreams

You'd think that being a phantom thief would mean that you'd be able to get anything that you wanted. You'd just go out and steal it.

Well that's wrong, Kaitou Kid thought because what he wanted most is something that he'd never be able to get. He peered through the window to glance at the peacefully sleeping detective.

Kaitou quietly opened the window, and slipped inside. He crept to the edge of the bed and looked down at the detective. He sighed, it didn't matter how he felt they could never be together. They were on opposite sides after all, tantei-kun wouldn't go for a thief.

Kaitou carefully touched his cheek and whispered "I wish you were mine."

He turned and left how he came making sure to close the window behind him. It was time to go home he had school in the morning and wanted to get at least a few hours of sleep. He glanced back through the window and sighed again.

He activated his hang-glider and headed home. At least Kudo Shinichi can be his in Kaitou's dreams.

The sunlight poured through the window waking the person on the bed. Kudo Shinichi groaned moving his face away from the light and lazily rubbed his eyes. He had the strangest dream, Kaitou Kid was in it.

Shinichi touched his cheek, where the dream Kaitou Kid had touched. He blushed remembering what the dream Kaitou Kid had said "_I wish you were mine." _

If only it was real, Shinichi sadly shook his head. The real Kaitou Kid would never do or say that. They were on opposites sides and Kid would never like a detective like that.

Shinichi knew that his feelings wouldn't be returned but it wouldn't stop him from having them. He'd just have to hide them forever so Kid would never notice how he felt.

Dreams would stay just that, dreams.

AN: So what do you think? Please review and tell me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I'm back! I decided to make a sequel to this after all. Thank you so much for the reviews (hands out cookies) I'm glad that you liked it.

Disclaimer: I do not own this series.

Here's the sequel:

Enjoy!

* * *

I really have to quit doing this, Kaitou Kid thought as he glanced at the sleeping detective through the window. This was what, the fifth time he had done this in the past month. He had to stop, he was only hurting himself by doing this.

This is the last time, Kaitou promised himself, the last time. He quietly opened the window and slipped inside going to the bed. He looked down at the slumbering detective and carefully touched his cheek, like he had done all the times previously.

"I wish you were mine," he whispered again.

Kaitou turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. Kaitou turned back and saw the wide awake blue eyes of the one and only Kudo Shinichi.

* * *

This was definitely not what Kudo Shinichi had expected. He couldn't sleep because all he could think about is if he would have that dream again, the same one that kept having for the past month. When he felt someone watching him, he feigned sleep and waited to see what would happen. Usually he wouldn't wait around to see what would happen, but the gaze was not threatening and felt familiar.

When the person had touched his cheek and said _"I wish you were mine."_, the same line that had been running through his mind for the past month, Shinichi had to fight to keep his breathing even and not open his eyes.

As the person turned to leave, Shinichi grabbed his arm stopping him. The person turned and Shinichi looked into the surprised eyes of the phantom thief, Kaitou Kid.

"Kaitou Kid, what are you doing here?"

* * *

Crap, crap crap, was the only thing running through Kaitou's mind, tantei-kun was suppose to be asleep. Kaitou was glad that his Poker Face was as good as it was or tantei-kun would be seeing him panicking.

"Kaitou Kid, what are you doing here?"

"Is there is a reason why I can't visit my precious tantei-kun?" Ok I just have to keep him talking long enough to figure a way out of here.

Kudo Shinichi raised an eyebrow, "You decided to visit me at three o'clock in the morning?" his doubt was clear in his tone.

"How else can I see you without getting a soccer ball to the face or knocked out by that damn watch?"

Tantei-kun gaze was hard enough to almost make Kaitou squirm. Then he asked the question that Kaitou was praying that he wouldn't ask.

"Then why did you say '_I wish you were mine'_?"

* * *

There, he asked the one question that he was dying to know the answer to. Hopefully Kid would answer this one truthfully.

"Whatever do you mean tantei-kun? You must have been dreaming."

"No, I was awake the entire time. You touched my cheek and said _'I wish you were mine?'_." Shinichi blushed thinking back. He got of bed, still holding Kid's arm.

"Why did you do and say that?"

Silence echoed throughout the room, Kid appeared to be torn for a moment then it looked like he had made up his mind.

"Kid?" was all that Shinichi was able to whisper before what happened next took his breath away.

Kaitou Kid leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

It was the blush that did him in, how often do you get to see The Great Detective of the East blush. Tantei-kun looked so adorable with a red dusting covering his cheeks. Kaitou couldn't stand it any longer and kissed him, even though tantei-kun will probably hate him afterwards.

Kaitou lightly pressed again tantei-kun...no Shinichi's lips, just waiting for the moment for Shinichi to come to his senses and pull away. He got one of the biggest shocks of his life when Shinichi didn't pull away, but instead shyly kissed back.

Not wanting to waste this opportunity, Kaitou deepened the kiss. It was like heaven, he was kissing Shinichi and Shinichi was kissing him back!

Kaitou pulled away when he sensed that Shinichi was running low on air. Shinichi gasped trying to get more air into his lungs and when he did he gave Kaitou a hopeful look.

"Why tantei-kun, I had no idea that you felt that way about me?" Kaitou said with a grin on the outside while on the inside that Shinichi really did feel that way about him.

Shinichi's face now resembled a ripe tomato, "Shut up Kaitou" he said pulled Kaitou back towards him this time being the one to initiate the kiss.

Ok talk later, more kissing now Kaitou thought as he eagerly returned the kiss. He quickly took control of the kiss, his goal was to steal all of Shinichi's breath again. He got what he wanted and this time he was never going to return it.

Dreams can come true.

* * *

AN: Well not exactly a confession, but hey actions speak louder than words right? Please review and tell me how you liked it.


End file.
